


Loki the Bratty Submissive

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Use of a humblr, dominant female reader, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Submissive Loki with Dominant female reader. Reader specializes in restraints, specifically shields that can block EVERYTHING, including seder. Which is why she is incharge of him. She finds out his secret that he is not a dominant but an extremely demanding bratty submissive.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Loki the Bratty Submissive

Everyone seemed on edge and I cared less. 

There were special preparations for Loki to arrive, the annoying part was that I was the one needed for everything. My ability was a shield that could block everything… Including Seder. I was used in security measures and due to the constant need for me I had little down time. I grew more annoyed with each buzz of my phone as I was finally able to sit down.

I grabbed my phone and hit the answer button, "yes stark?"

"You need to get to the front door. The Diva is making an appearance."

My hand made it to my face and dragged down. "Is he wearing the restraints I made?"

"Well… yeah but it does nothing against his strength. Your control freak ability of restricting fun does."

"Just let Thor deal with him. I am going to binge watch this comedy-"

"You were specifically chosen to be his babysitter."

"Then put him in his space. I am tired."

"Sounds more like annoyance. Buuut."

There was the silence of the call being ended and I could hear the most annoying ding in the world. The slide of the elevator doors allowed the footsteps to approach.

Tonyfuckingstark yelled, "we have arrived."

I stayed in my seat and waited for them to come to me. I glanced at Tony and the Gods. Loki was easily identified by me, because I knew his Seder too well now. It was confined greatly but I knew my ability was being tested despite Loki's calm face and tense body.

I wondered if he was in pain with how tense his body was.

I waved Thor and Tony away, "I got this. Loki is going to sit here with me."

Loki rolled his eyes. 

My eyes narrowed at him and I pointed to the chair that I would easily see him in while watching my show. His nose creased with a slight glare.

I snapped my fingers and pointed again, "sit down."

Thor and Tony were still standing close.

I gestured towards the two other men, "or… would you like to go to your living space. Those are the only options you have."

Tony teased me, "control freak really sticks to her decisions."

"The third option is you can throw stark out the window." I leaned back and turned up the volume as the first comedian started with their skit.

Loki's head tilted the smallest bit and he seemed to entertain the idea. I lost interest in Tony's safety once a joke ended and laughed lightly. Loki sat in the chair and I waved the two men away. Naturally they gave doubtful looks before turning. Thor announced he would make regular visits to check in, thankfully he did not give a time so Loki would be just as surprised and could not form too much of a plan.

Once they left I returned my interest to the show. I noticed the attempt at easing his jaw. I stood and went in front of him. I eased the mouth guard off of his face and he flexed his jaw.

"Does the Seder restriction hurt?"

Loki's eyes met mine after a few full facial expressions. "No."

I observed his taunt muscles showcased in leather. "Why so tense then?"

"You really think all of your attempts are going to stop me?"

"They are working now."

Loki grinned, "you assume this will hold me for long? You put too much faith in your abilities."

"Honestly… You are underestimating me."

I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed back easily. I smirked as he let me and did not put up resistance. His eyes seeming to widen a bit but as soon as his back met the seat his eyes hardened. However, his body stayed still. I maintained eye contact with him and I smiled as Loki's eyes wavered slightly. I lightly touched his cheek then went to sit down.

Not long after the elevator dinged.

Thor demanded instantly, "why does he not have the mouth piece?"

"Loki is being good. So if you keep annoying me, I will put it on you, so you keep quiet."

Thor kept his mouth shut and stayed a little to watch the show. Then sat down beside me eventually. Loki watched the show for a while then bossed Thor around to get him a book. A good book and not the picture books that Thor read.

Loki complained, "I need something to stimulate my mind because I am bored of this poor excuse for entertainment."

I ignored the comment, eventually Thor left and came back with some books after I told him to go for his break. Loki sorted through the books and seemed to choose one.

-:-

And that is how it was for a few days. I would binge watch pointless shows to relax while Loki would insult them, thus my intelligence. I would ignore him for the most part until I commanded him to shut his mouth. Often he would become even more vocal and I would test if he wanted the attention.

"So what do you want, Loki?" I rose an eyebrow at his pleased face with my full attention. 

"How about theses cuffs off?"

"Maybe eventually."

"Why not now?"

"I would need to make adjustments to the system. You have full range of your arms stop being a brat."

-:-

I had Tony improve the system so Loki could move around without me present. However, Loki never really left my side. Eventually Loki was in my room and my assumption held truth.

He loved the attention after misbehaving. He loved being told what to do. Loved it even more when I would make him listen. Pain did nothing for discipline but I found a great and unique way to have him submit. 

I explored his body every time we had sex so when he stiffened with touches around his chest I knew I had leverage.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Are you going to make me?"

Then I would rub his chest to his nipples and his body would tense but a soft mewl would escape. Any time I would mention nipple play to him he would stop… well at least most of the time. The times he would be especially demanding I would pinch him.

"You spoiled thing." A slight roll of a nipple had him throw his head back. "You always get what you deserve. Look at how wonderful you are." I moved to kiss his chest as I talked against his skin. "To think you never had anyone find your secret." My breath danced over his nipple and he whined. "Have you had enough?"

I stopped once he said, "cascade."

-:-

Today however, I had enough of his shit. Loki was getting under everyone's nerves, leaving messes, and talking back with such sass. I stepped in front of him as he left the living room with various candy wrappers all over the floor. I snapped my fingers and pointed to the wrappers.

Loki smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

I let my eyebrows fall with my eyes narrowing into a harsh glare. "Go clean it up."

"Make me."

"Loki."

He tried to push past me but I pushed on his chest. I put my shield around him to stop him from cleaning with seder. He smiled and I knew the attention is what he craved. 

I smiled back at him knowing his game. "I am busy so you are going to wait."

Loki's bitterly asked, "And what is so important?"

"The new episode of your oh so favorite show."

Loki rolled his eyes with a scoff.

I sat in my favorite seat but Loki sat beside me.

He sought my favorite spot on my waist then went to my sensitive hip. He was trying so hard and it was admirable. His mouth worked along my neck and up to my cheek.

I growled, "Loki. Quit distracting me and pick up your mess.."

His fingers still would work along my hips even though I kept telling him to stop. Goosebumps rose along my skin and I knew he was in for a long session later… As he kept up with his needy and demanding attention tactics I was making plans for how I was going to deal with him….

-:-

Loki eyed the item in my hand with suspicion.

I explained, "This is a humbler my dearest. It goes behind your thighs with your testicles through it. If you try to stand, it pulls and is very uncomfortable… it is up to you, if you would like to try this."

Loki asked with apprehension. "What sort of pleasure is there?"

"There are intensified orgasms for you due to your balls wanting to get closer to your body to ejaculate. But with this, your sperm will need to travel further and will feel better."

Loki nodded.

"Do you remember the safe word?"

"Cascade."

"Very good. Kneel."

I watched as Loki moved to relax on his knees and hands.

"You can be so good when you want. Am I right?"

"You are always right my Queen."

"Good.. now then. Let me know how this feels. We will take everything slow like everything else."

I situated him into the device with caution not to pinch anything and with clarification.

I stood and looked at his frustration as he tested it out. I chuckled, "Kneeling before your queen that bad?"

Loki growled. "No."

"What?"

"Kneeling for you is not bad at all, my queen."

I walked around him dragging a finger along his shoulders as I passed them. "How about a reward for this submission?"

"That would be a great gift my queen."

"Greedy as always." My hand went around him to grip his erection and the other to gently play with his balls. "My bratt." I felt him tense as I fondled him and paused. "Safe word?"

"It is cascade my queen and I will use it if I can not handle your gracious offerings."

My hand resumed. "Very good."

Soon Loki was tense for another reason entirely as he panted and moaned. I kept a little barrier around him for safety precautions in case he would jerk but he was doing so well. I kept my hand going on his cock as my other was near the release for the humblr. Once I felt his dick explode and felt the pull of his balls I put my hand on the release. Then released it with his humm of satisfaction of completion. I eased the device off and helped him sit.

I cleaned my hand off as I watched his face.

I carefully asked, "How was it?"

Loki's gasped for air before speaking, "Great as always my queen."

"Good to hear. Hands."

Loki gave me his hands that were trembling just barely. "Bath and then...Let me get you to bed." I pulled him up slowly as he needed to adjust. The bath was quick due to him near falling asleep.

I cuddled him from behind once we were dried off and in bed.

I kissed his shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

There was no response but a small snore as I played with his hair.

-:-

Eventually I worked Loki into prostate orgasms and as usual he ended up finding each new complexion better than the last. In which made him even more demanding for new punishments.

-:-

I made sure to enjoy my time as his tongue worked along my clit. My hand was in his hair as I rode his face. I moaned as he groaned against me, his face showing only pleasure.

I stated, "Not yet."

With my phone I eased the vibration of the toy used on him. He focused better and worked that wonderful appendage of his, making me moan louder as he pushed me over the edge. I gathered my breath as I moved down his body, purposely nipped his nipples on my way down.

Loki wined, "My Queen."

I hummed, "you are so good. I think this is the best you have behaved in a long time. But are you thinking about what got you in this situation?"

I pulled the massager from him and pushed it back in forcing a loud moan from him. I noticed the milky fluid leaking from his swollen cock. I used my phone to up the vibration a little while continuing the pace of removing and replacing the toy. His body was shaking slightly against my special restraints. 

"Go on."

His breath caught abruptly and he moaned, repeatedly.

"Queen!" He gasped as I wrapped my hand around his erection. "Inside."

"You really want to breed me don't you?"

He gasped for air as I let him go and straddled his pelvis. Before I even told him to say the magic words he was already begging.

"Please my Queen! I want to be inside you. I want to fill you."

I grinded on him, "so good. You finally learned that breeding me is a privilege." I took him in and he nearly lost it. "Go ahead. You already brought me my pleasure. And… technically only your cum is needed in order to reproduce."

-:-

My darling bratty submissive was experiencing his sub drop but this one was much longer. He was moody and would tear through a room on his way out. When I would check on him he would be picking relentlessly at his hands. I had to leave on a business trip soon so I could not give him all the attention he needed, which only fulled the horrible feelings. I was multi-tasking; preparing for my trip, checking on him, and making him a kit.

The kit was filled with snacks ranging from sweets to healthy proteins. I left a small amount of my perfume and other scents of mine, including my favorite blanket. 

I made a note specifically for him stating everything was normal and he should never feel outcasted or different. The most important section, I made it clear that Loki could talk to me if he wished and no matter what I was there for him. I left a notebook for him to organize his thoughts. I put in the pen I loved to use, in which Loki would always steal for Mischief purposes.

I carried the stuff to his room in a box. After knocking I walked in. Loki observed the box and I gestured for him to open it.

"What is all of this?"

"Things got really intense last time and you are experiencing a longer sub drop. All of this is a start for your self-care sub kit. I apologize for not being there for you much today, but I was thinking of you. I would like for you to make your kit more to suit your needs." As I removed each item I explained the importance and how each thing was up to him if he wished to use it. 

"I have a few more things to finish up with before I am done for today. I am going to leave and let you read your letter. I will see you later." I placed a kiss on his cheek as I placed the letter in his hand. "You can come to my room after if you want or I can check on you in about 30 minutes."

-:-

After packing and going over a few notes for the trip, I held my word and went to check on him.

I went to his personal area and he was sitting on his bed, chocolate bar in hand and with the letter set aside. I sat beside him and rubbed his thigh as he finished savoring his chocolate. Once he was done he fisted the wrapper and looked at his hand. There were thoughts flooding his face so I gently took the wrapper and threw it away. I went to him and pulled him close as I played with his hair.

I said, "I love you, Loki."

He mumbled, "You said that in your letter."

"So you will always know."

  
  
  



End file.
